


You can never plan the future by the past

by ColdeLinke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Major characters death, Not Happy, doesn't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdeLinke/pseuds/ColdeLinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people think that, when you're about to die, you see your life flashes before your eyes. Truth is, there's no time for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can never plan the future by the past

**Most people think that, when you're about to die, you see your life flashes before your eyes. Truth is, there's no time for that.**

 

  
_Scott's hands are red from Stiles's blood._

  
_"Tell my dad -" he tries to say. His lips are going blue and his face is already pale._

_"You'll tell him yourself," Scott cuts off. Stiles is shivering, but his skin is burning._

_"I'm glad to - to have been - been your friend," he spits out some blood, and Scott holds him tighter._

_"You still are Stiles, you'll be here tomorrow to tell me to shut up about Allison," he says through his tears and Stiles smiles shyly. Soon, the smile fades away._

_"Scott," he calls, eyes widening._

_"I'm here buddy," Scott answers, pushing the hair away from his forehead._

_"Scott, I am - I'm scared," he says and Scott thinks that Stiles looks young, tears threatening to fall on his cheeks. And it's so unfair, Scott thinks, so unfair that someone soyoung has to die._

_"Don't be, it's gonna be alright, you're fine," Scott assures, but it's a lie. They both know it's a lie._

_Stiles answers by a small smile and slowly closes his eyes._

_"Stiles, don't close your eyes, you need to stay awake buddy," he slaps his cheek gently, then a little stronger, even though he knows that there's not point, because he can no longer hear his heartbeat._

_"Open your eyes Stiles, open -" A sob escapes his lips, and he can't find the strength to let him go yet._

  
  
_Two weeks ago._

 

  
Stiles pushes Derek away to prevent the claws from burning through his skin. He is expecting them to be in his chest then, but instead he finds the Alpha lying on the ground, shouting from pain. He looks at Derek, puzzled, but the latter is frowning, not answering his quiet question. He turns his gaze to the lower balcony, but doesn't see anyone.  
He lets the older man take care of the attacker to join Scott in his fight against the other Alpha. He shots a wolfsbane bullet right in his heart, and sees him gasping and falling to the floor, joining his brother in the process. It takes a minute, but he notices that the she-wolf is missing and that the Alpha leader is growling sharply from his cage.  
He looks at the members of his pack with contentment, only to slowly loses his smile when he sees that most of them are hurt. He knows they will heal soon enough, but it doesn't prevent him from being scared for them.

  
"Well, I'd say that was pretty successful. Except for miss I-will-eat-your-face-if-you-touch-me, but I'm sure you guys will be able to scent her out, right?" No one answers him, but he just shrugs it off, used to it. "Who did that, by the way? Saving me, I mean. I didn't even know someone was up there. Why didn't I think of going there? God I knew I should have be more -"

  
"Stiles," Derek says and he seems annoyed.

  
"Yeah, I know shutting up, always telling me to shut up anyway, it's not like I'm surprised or anything," he mutters, but even then the others can hear him.

  
"So, who was it? You guys never answered my question," he asks again.

"You didn't really give us a chance," Scott chuckles, used to his friend's mumblings. "It wasn't me, though, and Lydia was in the corner over there, so it wasn't her either," he saysand Lydia nods behind him.

Peter just shakes his head and Isaac replies a quiet "no" that Stiles wouldn't have even heard if he hadn't been paying attention.

"Well, that's weird. Weirder than anything that's happened before. And that's saying something! Anyway, shouldn't we, like, take care of them or something? They're kinda disgusting you know?" He frowns and wringles his nose, as if their bodies are already smelling bad.

"We'll take care of them, Lydia and you should go, it's late," Derek answers and the betas are already approaching the twins' bodies.

Stiles makes a face at that comment, mumbles "pff I'm not a baby, I could totally be up all night" but goes in his jeep anyway and drives off, Lydia in the seat beside him.  
He's in his room in no time, and once he's alone and lying on his bed, he starts to think about the person who saved him. He doesn't really understand who it can be, everyone who knows about werewolves were with them, well, except for Mrs McCall, but it's very unlikely that it was her.

He sighs, and even though it takes some time, he finally drifts off to sleep.

 

  
\--

 

  
He's walking towards the supermarket when he is being ambushed by someone. The man looks like he's thirty, he has bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days, and his shoulders are hunched like the weight of the world are crushing them.

  
"Hey!" He yelps in protest, but it doesn't stop the man from bringing him in a dark alley. "God please tell me you're not a murderer... You're not a murderer, are you? Even if you are, that's pretty cliché you know, dark alley behind the bar and everything, it really makes me think of a tv show, like Criminal Minds or -"

"Will you shut up?" The man frowns, and Stiles sighs.

"It's not like I'm not used to it. So, what are you, werewolf? No, wait, hunter right?"

The man shakes his head in exasperation, and shoves Stiles against the wall.

"Derek's imitation eh?" he mutters, but the man doesn't hear him, or at least he doesn't say anything.

"Listen, you need to take care of the Alpha who fleed, Kali. You need to make sure she dies," he tells him.

"Of course I - wait what? Who the hell are you?" The man seems a bit familiar, but Stiles can't really tell who he is.

"It doesn't matter, all you need to know is that she is dangerous." He looks like he's about to either hit him or cry.

"Why would I listen to you?" Stiles narrows his eyes. He's pressed harder against the wall, but it doesn't hurt, so he thinks the man is kind of a soft one.

"Because, Stiles, if you don't, Derek will die," he grits his teeth and it comes out harsh and almost like it pains him to say it.

Stiles doesn't have time to answer, because the man runs away and even when Stiles calls after him ("HEY, MAN, COME BACK HERE"), he doesn't stop.

He doesn't remember ever seeing the man, nor talking to him. It is known that he's the Sheriff kid, but that doesn't mean that everyone knows him, so how does the man know his name? He wonders if he should tell Derek or simply forget it. He decides for the latter, shrugging before going back to his jeep.

 

  
\--

 

  
Two days pass and he doesn't the man again. The others have healed, Stiles' ribs still hurt a bit but he almost doesn't think of it. There is a rumour of a murder going around town, and he can't ask his dad because he hasn't seen him yet. He is acting even weirder than he normally is, always jumping and startling, as if there's something who's going to attack him.

"Would you stop that!" Derek growls at him that evening.

"Sorry, can't." His leg is shaking, he can't hold still. The others are watching the movie, but he knows they listen to them anyway.

"What's wrong?" The older man asks, sighing.

"Nothing. Just - what if the murderer is Kali? What if she didn't leave town?"

"I told you, we scented her leaving town."

"That doesn't mean she has, though, it could be a trick. You know, making us believe she's gone so that she can surprise us later?" he suggests, but Derek is shaking his head.

"We're stronger, we'll beat her anyway," he says, and his tone is suggesting that it's the end of the conversation.

Stiles' leg doesn't stop shaking through the whole movie, and he can't concentrate on it either. Instead, he lets the words sing in his head, "Derek will die".

 

  
\--

 

  
In the end, he doesn't need to ask his father, there has been two murders already. One of them is one of Scott's neighboor. Derek says it is to send a message, Stiles agrees, and he knows the message, only he isn't sure he should tell them.

"We tried to track her down," Derek says over the phone. "We can't find her. We're wasting our time, we should train instead of -"

He grumbles a few more words, that sounds like "and why the hell am I telling you this?" before he hungs up. Stiles raises an eyebrow at his phone, but doesn't do anything except researching.

It has been nine days since he has seen the man, he still wonders who he is.

 

  
\--

 

  
He wakes up in the middle of the night because of the sound of the window closing. He sits up, eyes wide and breath short because if there's someone here at this hour of the night, then it means that it's urgent. He sees a shadow near the window, but can't see properly the face of the person.

"Derek?" He calls shakily, but no one answers him. Instead, the man is stepping out of the shadow. Stiles gasps.

"Don't shout! I'm not here to hurt you, I only wish to warn you."

He looks so scared, so different from the last time that Stiles listens to him. He makes him think of someone, the color of the eyes and the way he's wriggling his nose, but he can't remember where he has seen him before.

"What do you want?" He asks, uncertain.

"I told you to take care of Kali, but she's still on the loose. Do you really wish Derek to die?" Before he can answer, the man continues. "I know you don't, Stiles."

"How could you know? You don't know me! And why should have had listened to you? You're just a stranger!"

It's lucky his dad is at the station because the man laughs loudly.

"You're wrong, I'm not a stranger. And I know you better than anyone."

"I'm pretty sure I don't know you," Stiles replies carefully.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Stiles. You should have figured it out by now. Don't you recognize me? Don't you know my laugh, my eyes, my features?" The man presses, but Stiles can only shake his head.

Suddenly, the man is at his side, and he opens Stiles' closet so that they are faced with a mirror.

"Look," he says, and Stiles does. His eyes widen, once he realises. "Do you see now? How alike we look?" the man whispers in his ear.

Stiles pushes him away, heart beating fast in his chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" he shouts, but he thinks he already knows the answer.

"I'm you. Only, I come from the future."

He should be surprised, probably even freaked out, but he isn't. It almost feels right.

"Why am I - are you here?" he asks, biting his cheek from the inside of his mouth.

"I am here to save Derek. I made the same mistake you made, we let Kali run away and we thought she would only disappeared. Years later, she came back to take revenge. She- She killed Derek."

"Wait, does that mean that ten years later I'm still here, and still in Derek's pack?" He's stunned, to say the least. The fact that he's not dead yet - well, his future himself isn't - is surprising as well. The man - should he call him Stiles too? - laughs again, but it's quieter, almost forced. He thinks tears are on the verge of streaming down his face, but he pretends he doesn't see.

"We're together." He's quiet for a moment, lets the words sink in Stiles' head. "I couldn't - can't bear to live without him so - so I thought it would be my best option, trying to change the story."

"I don't - How did it happen?" he blurts out, unable to stop himself. He knows he likes Derek, but he never dared think that the werewolf would like him back.

"I'm afraid I can't tell. Not that it matters, anyway. Stiles, I fear that, in order to save him, we might have to die."

He lets out a whine. "We?"

"If you die here, I will die in the future."

"So, my - our life with Derek, it will never have happened?"

"I am afraid not," the older responds, and he seems just as sorrowful as his younger self.

"I know it is much to ask you but -"

"No, no it's alright, I'll do it. If it means that Derek will live, I'll do it."

The older Stiles nods, before squeezing his shoulder in thanks. He tells him all Stiles needs to know to kill Kali, and then moves towards the window. He stops in his tracks when Stiles calls after him.

"Was it you? Who saved me the other day?"

"I couldn't let us die, could I?" He's smiling, but Stiles thinks it's faked. His future self slips out of the window two seconds later.  
Once Stiles is back in his bed, he can't stop thinking. He sends a text to Scott, to tell him he needs him on the morning, before slipping fully into sleep, slowly. He doesn't want to ever be that miserable.

 

  
\--

 

  
He wonders if he should say something to Derek. If he should express his feelings before it's too late. Then, he thinks that it's pointless, it will only make him sadder, it doesn't need to think about what the future could have been if Stiles hadn't sacrificed himself.

In the end, he only hugs his dad tighlty and tells him he loves him very much before leaving the house to join Scott. He doesn't glance back, because if he does he thinks he'll cry.

 

  
\--

 

  
There's a fight, a long and tiresome fight. Scott is wounded, but he's already healing. Stiles decides to end this now, before Scott dies. He takes out his knife - drowned in a wolsfbane-and-water's mix - and attacks from behind. He thinks he may not die, but then she turns around in a last attempt to defend herself and plants her claws in his chest.  
He gasps, his breathing stopping for a second. Scott is holding him against his own chest before he has the time to fall on the ground. Behind him, Kali has stopped breathing.

He grabs Scott's hand to squeeze it harshly. He hurts so much, but he doesn't want to stop breathing yet. He has so many things to say.

Scott's hands are red from Stiles's blood.

"Tell my dad -" he tries to say. His lips are going blue and his face is already pale.

"You'll tell him yourself," Scott cuts off. Stiles is shivering, but his skin is burning.

"I'm glad to - to have been - been your friend," he spits out some blood, and Scott holds him tighter.

"You still are Stiles, you'll be here tomorrow to tell me to shut up about Allison," he says through his tears and Stiles smiles shyly. Soon, the smile fades away.

"Scott," he calls, eyes widening.

"I'm here buddy," Scott answers, pushing the hair away from his forehead.

"Scott, I am - I'm scared," he says and Scott thinks that Stiles looks young, tears threatening to fall on his cheeks. And it's so unfair, Scott thinks, so unfair that someone soyoung has to die.

  
"Don't be, it's gonna be alright, you're fine," Scott assures, but it's a lie. They both know it's a lie.

Stiles answers by a small smile and slowly closes his eyes.

"Stiles, don't close your eyes, you need to stay awake buddy," he slaps his cheek gently, then a little stronger, even though he knows that there's not point, because he can no longer hear his heartbeat.

"Open your eyes Stiles, open -" A sob escapes his lips, and he can't find the strength to let him go yet.

 

  
\--

 

  
When Derek learns, he doesn't try to hide his pain, his vulnerability. He doesn't care that he is supposed to be strong, he can't pretend right now.

He lets the wolf take over once he's far from Scott. He runs, and runs, and runs for hours before he comes back to his senses. He's in his bedroom, siting on his bed, and he's imagining Stiles lying there, naked and with a sleepy smile on his face, and that's when he realises that _it can never happened_.

It's worse to think that it won't happen not because Stiles rejected him, but because Stiles _isn't here anymore_.

 

  
\--

 

  
He doesn't live past thirty. He meets his end at the hand of a harpy, but it's not like he struggles and puts on a fair fight. He simply lets her kill him, because there's no reason for him to be there anymore. Everyone's left him, gone to the other side of the country, or dead.

When he dies, he doesn't even have the time to think about Stiles. Life leaves him too quickly.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again for my english and for my lack of vocabulary.  
> I'm also sorry for the pain - I don't even know why I wrote something so sad huhu!


End file.
